Multilingual Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of languages that our members are proficient in. Members who add themselves to the list agree to be volunteers to help with translations in the official requests thread. Members can link to their message walls here, and also indicate whether they find it acceptable to translate over 3 paragraphs. Longer text segments should preferably be handled on their personal message walls, not in the official translation requests thread. This list is intended to help members identify other members who can help with translations that help with evaluating important feats. If a member indicates that they don't like to be bothered on their message wall, this should be respected, given the voluntary nature of this project. List Afrikaans *Shadowbokunohero *CCFB (Rudimentary) Albanian *ScarletFirefly (native language, any size) *Crabwhale (Native language, any size) *Firephoenixearl (Native language, any size) Assamese *TacticalNuke002 (Mother tongue, any size) Bengali *KLOL506 (Born in Bangladesh, also knowledgable in English) *Revan Laha (Bengali Indian, also knowledgable in English and Hindi) Bulgarian *Ogurtsow (Very limited, 5 paragraphs at most) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) *Antydeth (Native language) Burmese *Kuroiha (Limited; A few sentences/paragraphs at most depending on the wording) Catalan *Josep Maria Roca Peña (From Barcelona, Catalonia - Native language, any size) Cantonese/Traditional Chinese *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Native language. Any reasonable size. Can read Traditional Chinese) Chinese *Ambus N.O1 fan (Native Language. Can also translate some Ancient Chinese. Any size) *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Has limited knowledge on Mandarin and nearly zero knowledge on Simplified Chinese. Can translate some Ancient Chinese. Prefers not to use Mandarin or Simplified Chinese however due to political reasons in Hong Kong) *Mariogoods (Native Language. Can also translate some Ancient Chinese.) *Kellex (Limited) *Daqin (Limited. Mandarin only.) Danish *DivineTedrius (Mutually intelligible native language (Norwegian)) Dutch *Tsubaki Blue *BowserRulesAll (Native language) *Withersoul 235 (Native language) Filipino *Byakuya_Senbonzakura_Kuchiki (Native language. Any reasonable size) *Reinhardthrowhisspear (Native-ish. Complicated. Any reasonable size.) *Steven Pogi Paitao (Native. Any reasonable size) *Standuser081 (Native language. Any reasonable size.) *Xtasyamphetamine (Native language. Not knowledgeable in more complex words) Finnish *Tonipelimies (Native language) French *Saikou the Lewd King (Any reasonable size) *OishiLover75 (Though I don't know the language myself, I know someone not in the wiki to contact for results and get them within a few hours (some may take a while)) *Elione-chan (Native language) *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) *YuriAkuto (Native language. Any reasonable size) *DodoNova (I am French, it is easy for me to translate my native language) *TriforcePower1 (A couple of paragraphs) *Fukouda-san (Native language. Any reasonable size) * The Archdemon (Any reasonable size) * Elizhaa (Native Language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) *Firephoenixearl (Very Limited) *TacticalNuke002 (A couple of paragraphs) *Setsuna tenma (Any reasonable size) *Edwardtruong2006 (Limited, able to translate basic sentences and the like) *Epsilon R (Native language. If you need help I'm here. À bientôt !) Galician *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Near native language, any size) German *William Shadow *Karl Kraft (Anything is fine, really) *Tsubaki Blue *Antvasima (Only rudimentary knowledge) *CCFB (Semi-native. Anything I have time for.) *Meosos *Crabwhale (Basic knowledge) *First Witch (Native language. Anything is fine) Greek *Lady Alice *GoldenScorpions (Native language. Any reasonable size) Hindi *The Living Tribunal1 (The amount of text I can translate is directly proportional to the amount of free time I have at the time) *Kavpeny (native language, so any size is fine; however, generally busy with IRL and other site work, so translation may require time) *-BANLK- (I am generally busy IRL but I will try to help out as much as I can.) *Andytrenom *TacticalNuke002 (One of my native languages) *Revan Laha (One of my native languages) Hokkien *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (limited) Hmong *Kellex (Native language) Italian *William Shadow *Dark649 *The real cal howard (Very limited) *ScarletFirefly (Limited) *Kaltias (Native language, any size) *RRTheEndMan (Native language, any size) *TriforcePower1 (Any size) *DMB 1 (Native Language, any size) *ZeroTwo64 (Native Language, any size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) *Firephoenixearl (Limited) *RKGenki (Native language, any size) Japanese *Reppuzan (Very limited, can translate basic Hiragana and Katakana fairly comfortably, but the vast majority of Kanji is out of question) *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Extremely limited) *Arekusuripa (Very limited, still learning it) *Messatsu (Basic knowledge, knows some kanjis, but still learning, and mostly specializes in dialogues) *ShiroyashaGinSan (Native. Any reasonable size.) *Steven Pogi Paitao (Extremely limited, still learning) *Arestoron (Semi native, kanji could take longer) Korean *19hmun (Native language, however due to my long time in the US, I have forgotten many words and spelling, so you'll have to excuse me) Latin *TriforcePower1 (Still learning it, but I can translate well enough simple texts) Macedonian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Very limited) Norwegian *DivineTedrius (Native Language, any size) Occitan *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) Polish *CCFB (Any size) *Meshifuari Arimota (Native language, any size) Portuguese *Matthew Schroeder (Any Size) *EliminatorVenom (Any size) *Anonimoe7875 (Any size) *EmperorDoom25 (Native language, any size) *KoichiSamakibara (Native language, any size) *RadicalMrR *Crazylatin77 (Native language, any size) *CrimsonStarFallen (Native language, any size) *Numbersguy (I can only read it and it is very basic) *Misogi2 (Native language, any size) *LeSword (Native language, any size) *Kepekley23 (Native language, any size) *TheLuffyPlayer (Brazilian Portuguese, native language and any size) *MaBoiAcnologia (Native Language, Any Size) *Dziga (Native Language, Any reasonable Size) *CCFB (I can easily get a translation in a short timeframe. 4 paragraphs is likely the reasonable limit.] *The Archdemon (Native language, any size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Portuguese of Portugal, Near native language, any size) *Cueio 2020 (Brazilian Portuguese, native language, any size) Romanian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Advanced level) Russian *DarkLK (Native language) *RebubleUselet (native language, but translations take time; fine with translating the text as long as it's not a poem; might be a little rusty at English) *Ogurtsow (Native language) *Arekusuripa (Native language) *NyogSothep (Native language) *Skalt711 (Native language; I have some issues with translating the text from Russian to English) *CCFB (I can easily get a translation in a few hours.) *Jockey-1337 (Native language) *Dzhindzholia (Native language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Limited) *Ugarik (Native language) Sanskrit *The Living Tribunal1 (Though I myself would only be able to decipher only a bit, I have contacts and tools via which I could help with up to a few small paragraphs at once) *Kavpeny (well versed, but translation takes time, so only a paragraph at a time; however, generally busy with IRL and other site work, so translation may require time) *TacticalNuke002 (Well versed but may require some time depending on the length) Serbo-Croatian *Kaiser Cont. *ShrekAlmighty (Native language) *The Serbian Enderman (Native language) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Limited) Spanish *Eficiente (Native language, any size) *Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (No max, Mexican-American Spanish only) *Nico-v11 (Can do a couple paragraphs, mostly depends on whether I'm interested in what I'm translating) *AidenBrooks999 (As Spanish is my native language, I have no problem with translating longer segments, if I have the time) *OishiLover75 (limited) *Matthew Schroeder (A few paragraphs) *Kirbyelmejor (I´m Spanish, I know perfect Spanish) *Antoniofer (Spanish is my native language, so as long the text isn't a novel nor poem, and I have time, I'm able to translate it) *Numbersguy (Spanish is my native language, I should be able to translate nearly anything as long as it is not in an archaic style) *Kaiser Cont. (limited) *AkuAkuAkuma (Native language. Few paragraphs at best, if given time) *TheLuffyPlayer (A bit limited) *MaBoiAcnologia (Not Native but Mother Toungue Level, Any Size) *Super Saiyan God Julian (This is my primary language so I should be able to translate pretty much anything ask to me.) *Asnav218 (Native language, good knowledge on Mexican terms) *DanielX7 (Native language, good knowledge on mexican, argentinian, peruvian, bolivian and cuban terms; expert in chilean terms and in chilean spanish; doesn't matter how long the text, as long as I have time) *The Archdemon (Any reasonable size) *Josep Maria Roca Peña (European Spanish, near native language, any size) *Calaca Vs (Native language. I'm argentinian but I know of diverse terms outside Argentina's spanish) *Bobsican (Native language, good knowledge in Mexican terms) Swedish *Antvasima (I only have the time to translate a few paragraphs) *GoldenScorpions (Though I don't know the language myself, I have a swedish friend not in the wiki I can easily contact for results and get them within a relatively short time) *ProspectX (Native, so anything that may come to mind just pass the message on.) *DivineTedrius (Mutually intelligible native language (Norwegian)) Thai *Kowt (Native language) *Xanxussama1010 (Native language) Uyghur/Uzbek (Mutually intelligible) *Daqin (Native) Valencian *Josep Maria Roca Peña (Near native language, any size) Vietnamese *Starkiller215 (I am rusty in Vietnamese so I will probably double check my translations to be sure it is accurate) *Yeahboiii123 (Native language) *Chu Minh Duy (Native language) *Đinh Tùng (Native language) Category:Administration